Reuniting in SeaTac
by KattCullen
Summary: Bella swan is a single mother who works as an airline ticket agent. When she is forced to bring her son with her for an emergency at work, what will happen? And what does the homeless man that she sees everyday while shes at work have to do with it? AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/H:** I can't seem to get this out of my head so I decided to write it down. My other story _I'm Not Ashamed, Just Protecting Them,_ I just can't seem to continue writing; I have some form of writer's block just for that story. So for now that one is on hold, until I my brain decides to be helpful again and decides where I want to take that story. In the mean time I hope you enjoy this one. =)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight; that would be Stephanie Meyer.

-

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella please, I've had three of the other workers look over this and no one can figure out what happened," my co-worker Alice pleaded into the phone.

"This man said he would be back within the hour and he wanted it taken care of before he came back. Bella you know he is a frequent customer; if the boss catches word of this you know I'll be fired! Do you honestly want to have to deal with Tanya and Lauren on your own?" Oh, she knows that was a hard blow; I couldn't take those horrible bitches by myself.

"Alice, I have no one to watch Aiden; today is the babysitter's only day off." I explain to her.

I wouldn't mind helping Alice out, I'm pretty sure I already know how to fix the problem; but my son is my first priority.

"Bring him with you; it probably won't take you that long anyway, and you know how much I love seeing him. Please Bella, you know I wouldn't resort to this if it wasn't an emergency; Please!" she begged.

"Fine Alice, we will be there as soon as possible. You owe me!" I tell her before hanging up.

"Aiden! We need to go to mommy's work for a little while, can you get your shoes on for me." I shout to my son.

"Okay momma!" he yells back, and I can hear his little feet running down the hall towards his room.

A few minutes later my little boy appears at my feet. "Ready momma!" he exclaims.

"Okay baby, let's go!" I tell him while scooping him into my arms and make my way out to my car.

My son Aiden was quite the surprise to everyone when I found out I was expecting; but he is the greatest gift ever granted to me.

The only thing that I know of his father is that he has Aiden's hair and eyes, and if I remembered correctly he told me his name was Edward and someone had called him Eddie.

It was one of those college one-night stands that I'll remember for the rest of my life. I probably would have always remembered it even if it didn't bring me my son.

Since I don't know the man, I figured the least I could do in his honor - for giving me such a great child - was to give him part of his son's name; hence, Aiden Edward Swan.

One of my only regrets is that I barely remember what he looked like. I don't even know if I was to ever see him, if I would know it was him or not. Although my son's hair and eyes are rather noticeable features, so I might see the similarities.

I was at a party at the end of my senior year in college. I wasn't much for drinking but my friends dragged me anyway.

_I sat on a couch off in a corner by myself; I really wasn't one to enjoy parties. I was sitting there reading on my IPhone, looking like I was busy texting so no one would bother me._

_After awhile I felt another presence near me, I remember hoping it wasn't some creep of a guy trying to get in my pants._

_He looked up when he felt my eyes on him and smiled and introduced himself. "Hope you don't mind me hiding out over here with you, I really don't want to be here and this seems like the safest place." He had told me._

_We talked for awhile, and he seemed like a really decent guy and we were having a great time._

_Then some whore came strutting around the corner and screeched out, "Oooooh Eddiiieeee, there you are!" the voice made us both cringe._

_I leaned over, "Girlfriend you're avoiding?" I asked nonchalantly when really I was kind of hurt; I thought he was a good guy._

_"My god NO; in her dreams maybe! She was in one class with me last semester, we were partnered up for a project and the delusional witch has been stalking me ever since!" he explained._

_"Oh then you wouldn't mind me staking claim on you and making her nasally voice go far, far away?" I ask cocking my head to the side._

_"Please, please do! Claim away, beautiful." He says opening his arms wide. I giggle and climb into his arms, resting my head on his shoulder._

_The shrieking-banshee had finally made it through the crowd of people and over to us. When she sees me on his lap she narrows her eyes and puts her hands on her hips…ooh intimidating, psh._

_"Play along," he whispers into my hair. I nod slightly so he knows I heard, but I'm having my own fun…he can play along._

_"Eddie! What. The. Hell!" she shrieks and stomps her high-heel clad foot like a toddler not getting her way._

_"Uh, Jackie is it? Wait no Jenifer?" he asks; faining ignorance._

_"It's Jessica; you know that! Now why is this whore on my man!?" She yells; clearly getting angry._

_I decide to play my role but really piss her off too, and hopefully get her to permanently leave him alone._

_I turn to Edward while slipping my grandmother's diamond ring that I've worn since I inherited it on to my left hand. "Edward, she just called me a whore! That's ridiculous don't you think?"_

_I turn back to her when I see him nod. "Considering I'm his fiancée, and you are some cheaply-dressed skank who seems to delude herself into thinking my man is hers." I say calmly, watching her mouth fall open in shock; and feel his silent laughter under me._

_"Wha-what! No, I've never even seen you with him and you have no ring you're lying!" she stutters out, grasping for a way to find what I'm saying not true._

_I hold up my ring, "Oh, really? And as far as the never seeing me with him, maybe it's because you only see him during class when your harassing him." I explain, tilting my head to the side in a condescending way._

_"You want to leave baby?" Edward says while nuzzling into my neck and rubbing my arms in a soothing manner; I nod. Who could pass that up right?_

_"Now if you could excuse us, um Janet was it? I'm going to be taking my fiancée home for the night," I say getting up and holding my hand out to Edward._

_As we walk by her I lean in towards her and whisper, "that is most definitely a benefit of being with him, he's completely faithful, loves me, and can rock my world in the bedroom." I tell her winking at the last part, and then walk away._

_I can hear her having a fit behind us and yelling, "it's Jessica!" towards me._

_Edward wraps an arm around my waist and leads me in the direction of the door. When we get outside the house we both burst into laughter._

_"Oh my god, after that I might just ask you to marry me; it was so priceless," he gets out between guffaws._

_"Jeez, at least take me on a date first!" I tell him laughing and wink at him. I turn to walk towards my car and wave goodbye to him, expecting that was the end of it._

_I hear his footsteps running after me, and then he grabs my arm. "Hey, I thought when I asked if you wanted to leave it meant with me;" he tells me as he pouts out his lower lip._

_"Oh I didn't think you were serious," I tell him blushing and wondering about the things I could do to that lip._

_"I'm serious. You're not like other girls, I really like you." He tells me honestly._

_"Okay, come on then my car is this way; we can go to my apartment." I reply and turn to start walking again._

_"Hey," he says again and pulls me back and I stumble into his chest; I look up at him to find him smiling down at me. He reaches a hand up to my face and gently pulls my face to his and kisses me. All I can say is: Best. Kiss. Ever!_

_He pulls away smiling, "Okay, now show me to this apartment of yours; and please tell me you don't have roommates." He says chuckling._

_"Nope, just you and me." I say blushing._

_"Good, I like the sound of that;" he whispers into my hair as he wraps an arm around me._

Well, I think we all know what happened that night at me apartment. Then the next morning when I woke up and he was gone. When I looked at the clock I was almost late for class so I got ready faster than normal and left for class. I never seen him the remainder of my last semester; then I found out about Aiden.

I snap out of my memory as I pull my green Toyota Prius into the employee parking at the airport. I get out and take Aiden out of his booster seat and set him on his feet while I grab my purse.

"Okay Aid, you need to be good for momma while we are at her work okay?" I try to explain to my four year old.

I scoop him up into my arms as we enter the busy airport. The last thing I could handle would be to lose him in the mess of people.

As I round the corner to go down the corridor to get to the ticket counter I look for the homeless man that takes refuge in one of the alcoves as of recently. He doesn't cause any trouble, so no one bothers him. He seems like a good man always polite, but he never looks up and always hides in the dark corridor.

As I we get closer to him the area with the eateries come into view, which means we are close to the counter. I'm hoping Aiden didn't see the food places, and wouldn't put up a fight; we were running close on time as it is.

"Momma look!" Aiden exclaims, obviously upset over something.

I look up and realize there are a few teenage boys bothering the homeless man. I don't want my son seeing these actions, and besides this man does not deserve this, I'm sure things are hard enough for him. I hold Aiden tighter in my arms and hurry over to them.

"Hey, why don't you go catch your flight and leave him the hell alone!" I say to them as I unnoticeably take my pepper spray out of my purse.

"Leave us be lady, this isn't any of your business." One of the guys snaps back at me over his shoulder ready to swing his fist at the poor man in front of us.

"Well I'm going to make it my damn business," I say bringing my pepper spray into view.

"- and if you don't leave NOW I will use this," I say shaking it.

"- and considering I already called security I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping you scrub it from your eyes! Now I suggest you LEAVE NOW!" I say raising my voice.

The guy in front of me who had snapped at me started to stutter then turned to his friends. They all nodded at him and they took off down the corridor.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turned to the man in front of me. "Sir, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He doesn't look up, only shakes his head that he is fine in response.

Before I can say anything else I feel Aiden pull on my shirt. "What's a matter baby?" I ask him.

"Momma can you let me down a minute." He asks in a shy voice as he wiggles out on my arms and to the floor.

I watch as he walks over to the man, "Hi mister, I'm Aiden! What's your name?" he says placing a hand on the man's arm.

Watching my son's kindness warms my heart; moments like those make me thrilled that I have done an okay job raising him.

For the first time since I had seen the man here at the airport, he looks up from the floor. A small smile plays on his face, "Hi Aiden; I'm Edward."

There is something about the man that is familiar, but I don't know where I have seen him before.

"Edward is my middle name!" Aiden explains excitedly. "It's after my daddy," he says sounding sad this time.

"Hi Edward it's nice to meet you, I'm Bella Swan, and you've already met my son." I say smiling and reach my hand out for him to shake, hoping that me being nice will cheer Aiden up.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Swan." He replies quietly.

"Miss, and please call me Bella;" I correct him; he smiles at that.

"Momma I'm hungry, can we go to burga king?" he asks. His pronouncing of Burger King makes me and Edward chuckle, "Sure baby, but momma has to do something for work first okay?"

"Aww but I wanna fren fry! Pleaseee momma!" he begs. Then he forced his face to pout - the same pout his father made the night he was conceived; they both almost always got what they wanted from it.

Edward chuckles even more when he sees the 'aww not the pouty face' look on my face in reaction to my son's pout.

I stand strong and reply, "It won't take too long at mommy's work sweetie; you can visit with Alice while I fix the problem. Then we will go to Burger King." I tell him, hoping he will give in.

"It was very nice to meet you Edward, but we have to hurry to the ticket desk so I can make sure my friend doesn't get fired." I tell him with a laugh. "Say goodbye to your new friend Aid." I tell me son.

Aiden walks over and gives Edward a hug. "Bye Edward!" he says sounding sad to leave him.

"Bye Aiden, be good for your mom." Edward tells him with a smile. "It was nice meeting you Bella, thank you again." He tells me.

"Not a problem, people need to learn to act their age and respect people. I'm sorry you had to deal with them. It was nice meeting you, bye Edward. Maybe I'll see you on my way to work sometime." I tell him with one last look over my shoulder and a wave as Aiden and I make our way down the corridor to a very impatient and stressed out Alice.

"Oh thank god; you're finally here!" Alice shrieked as we came into view.

* * *

-

**Read & Review! =)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/H:** I'm happy I got such good reactions to this story! Yes, yes I know it is very hard to believe anyone could ever forget Edward! But Bella was at a party casually drinking and never got to see him the next morning; so give her a break. Hope that cleared up that question; now enjoy! =)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight; that would be the fabulous Stephanie Meyer.  
-

* * *

**BPOV**

"Oh thank god; you're finally here!" Alice shrieked as we came into view.

"Sorry Alice; we ran into a little delay. Now what's the problem?" I cut right to the chase not wanting to listen to her complain that I took longer that she wanted. When Alice gets ranting nothing ever gets done, so I tend to avoid getting her upset as much as possible.

Alice proceeded to explain the problem that the man was claiming to have with his tickets. The fact that Alice didn't know how to handle it was not surprising to me; she was fairly new working here and the problems this customer was having were not ones that were common.

What irritated me was that Tanya and Lauren have worked here longer than I have and were currently sitting in the break room claiming they had no idea how to deal with the issue. This was not the first time it had occurred this way and to be honest I was getting really sick of doing their work and not getting paid for it. I guess not having to do anything and get paid for it is just one of the perks of the job when you come up close and personal with the boss' lower region.

"Alice, can you watch Aiden for me please while I go to the back to speak with the girls?" I ask trying to contain my anger in front of my four year old son.

"Sure, sure." She says, waving me off; now speaking on the phone to who I assume to be her boyfriend Jasper.

I love Alice to death, but sometimes her lack of attention to the job was as bad as the two twin-tramps currently converging in the back room.

I make my way to the back room, playing through my mind how I will address the two without them going to the boss and making me look horrible.

I step in to the back room to be met by the two of them sneering up at me from their seats. The strawberry-blonde bimbo officially known as Tanya decides to attack before her equally-evil counterpart.

"Oh Bella sweetie, what are you doing here? We thought we were like free of you today." Tanya asks with a way too sweet tone in her voice as she turns to Lauren and snickers.

"_I_ am here to help fix the problem with Mr. Henderson's account that the two of you couldn't seem to handle. It's quite sad really; you both have worked here for what…two more years than I have?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yet, neither of you could do your job adequately and try to help Alice with a major client. I'm sure the boss would love to hear how you almost let one of our most frequent flyers drive to the airport near Port Angeles because you couldn't do your job for ten minutes and fix a rather simple issue." I snap out at them as I watch their faces turn to slight shock because of the fact that I am standing up to them. It's true though really; that man rides the plane so much it would probably be cheaper for him to buy himself one, and they can't stop filing their nails for five minutes to help him!

"So instead _I_ have to bring my _child_ with me _here_, to fix a mess that both of _you_ should have been able to handle without too much trouble from your pea-sized little brains! I really appreciate that; thanks!" I say in an exasperated tone emphasizing my key points. Before either of them can retaliate and ruin my buzz from telling them off I leave the room and the two shocked skanks behind me.

I have to admit that it was rather liberating to finally get all that off my chest. If the boss calls me on it, so be it. I'm not the one in the wrong; I'm in fact doing their jobs on my damn day off!

It's not that I don't like bringing Aiden to work with me for awhile; it's just that - well like earlier with those kids trying to attack the homeless man, he doesn't need to see some of the things that happen here. Plus, it is so busy that I just feel better with him safe at home with a babysitter – moments like these I really wish he had a father around to watch him.

I walk back to the ticket counter to find Alice still on the phone. It's not very busy right now so she was able to not be too distracted from work. I look around for Aiden and can feel dread start to take over; please don't let this be real. In that moment only two thoughts cross my mind: _I will kill Alice; _and _where is my baby!_

"Alice," I say grabbing her shoulder and turning her abruptly in my direction. "Oh hey Bella!" she says like nothing is a matter.

"Alice; where in the hell is my son? I told you to watch him when I went to the back!" I say trying to keep as calm as possible but I start to snap at her towards the end.

"What?" She asks looking dumb-founded and horrified.

"Alice! You fucking said you would! Are you serious?! Oh my god where is my bab-y" my voice broke as I began to sob.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Um, we should call security! Yeah, that's what we should do. We could call his name over the loudspeaker to come to the counter; maybe he would know how to find you. Bella I am so sorry!" Alice began to break down.

"Yes you call security and explain what happened and I'm going to look in the surrounding areas." I tell her while exiting from behind the desk.

"Okay, you have your cell phone so call me if you find him so I can let security know." She tells me and I throw a nod in her direction while rushing to look for my little boy.

**EPOV**

As I watch them walking away I begin to feel a sense of loss that I had only felt once before. There was something about Bella that reminded me of something, I just couldn't remember what; I don't think I had ever met anyone called Bella before. I knew an Isabelle, Arabella, even an Annabella, and of course the one name I wouldn't even let myself think of; I flinch at the thought. Maybe she knew Emmett and I had met her in passing before or something.

Then there was Aiden; I'm not normally a big fan of children. I never even thought of them as a possibility; but that little boy changed my perspective.

The only children I've ever been near are mouthy little whine asses, but he was _so_ different. Even when he whined to his mom to go get 'fren fries' he wasn't irritating, it was endearing.

Maybe someday I'll have that. I could have had that. But then that constant little voice reminded me: _but you aren't good enough._

I sat in the alcove waiting for it to be time so I could leave. I wouldn't admit to myself that I was really hoping Bella and Aiden would walk by before it was time for me to go.

I was leaning back against the wall analyzing my day when out of the corner of my eye I seen a little boy with reddish-brown hair walking down the corridor by himself – Aiden.

I hadn't known Bella for any more than a fifteen minute conversation, but somehow I knew she wouldn't let him off by himself in a busy airport.

It was that knowledge - and the panicky feeling that I got when I thought of something happening to him, _weird_ - that made me leave my alcove and follow him to make sure he was safe.

I watched as he made his way down the corridor into one of the more busier parts of the airport that held all of the eateries – ah guess he didn't want to wait for his Burger King.

My question is does Bella even know he is gone; and how does he expect to pay for the food? _Well Edward he is probably only about five years old…he most likely hasn't thought it out that far ahead._

Well if he wants food so bad that he will leave without his mother knowing; I'll get him food and bring him back to her. Someone has to pay for the kid's meal I just heard him ask for; so once he gets that I'll walk him back to the ticket desk where Bella said she worked.

The worker brings his food to the counter and I walk up behind Aiden and hand her the cash from my wallet. When he sees that someone handed the lady money his head turned to me in a flash.

When he sees it's me his eyes widen and a smile breaks across his face; "Edward!" he exclaims excitedly. "Hey Aiden; now where is your mommy? Didn't I tell you to be good for her?" I question accusingly.

A frown makes its way across his features; "momma left me wif Awice when she went to yell at someone. But Awice was on the phone and wasn't payin attention and I was really hungry, and, and-" he starts to talk really fast and hiccup sobs rack through him - and I totally break down. What is it with me and this kid; he could ask me to buy him a car and I probably would.

"Hey, hey calm down buddy. We will take your food and I'll bring you back to your mom. She might be mad because you scared her but everything will be okay I promise." I tell him while scooping him up and grabbing his food off the counter.

I watch as he takes out a French fry and eats it; and he smiles. _Him and his damn french fries._

"Thanks Edward; you're the bestest." He tells me through his remaining sniffles.

I walk as fast as I can to the ticket counter because I know how bad Bella must be freaking out. As the counter came into view I see Bella walking away from it in the other direction looking frantically for something.

"Bella!" I yell in her direction. She spins around and on seeing Aiden in my arms a look of complete relief encases her entire body.

"Oh my god, oh thank you, oh my god!" she sobs running over to us. I figured she would take him from my arms, but no she practically jumps into my arms and hugs us both tightly.

"Oh Edward thank you so much! Where was he; I didn't leave him on his own I'm not one of those mothers I swear! Alice was supp-" I cut her off with a finger over her mouth.

"Calm down; he is okay. I know you wouldn't do that. That was actually what made me follow him when I seen him walking down the corridor by himself. I figured he probably snuck away; he went to Burger King. I guess your friend – Alice is it? – wasn't paying attention when he told her he was hungry." I inform her and look down at Aiden who now adorns a look of complete innocence on his face while stuffing another French fry in his mouth and smiles a sheepish/apologetic smile at his mom. I look to Bella trying not to laugh, "See?" I say as a chuckle slips out.

Bella holds out her arms for him and I pass him over to her. She squeezes him tight and buries her face into his neck saying, "Baby you will never do that to me again do you understand! If you are hungry you wait until I bring you to get food; I've never let you starve before and I'm not going to let it happen now!"

After pulling away and brushing the hair from his face she grabs one of his fries from him and puts it in her mouth; after swallowing she looks at his exasperated face that basically screams 'how dare you eat one of my French fries.'

"As punishment I'm gonna eat all your fries!" she says making a move for the bag. "No, no! Edward help!" the little boy shrieks and wiggles trying to get out of her arms while bursting into a fit of giggles.

By this time Bella and I are both laughing; "Sorry pal I'm on her side! Maybe next time you will remember this and not run away!" I tell him and he pouts and then laughs.

"I sowwy momma; I was bad. But Edward helped me; he got me my kid meal and brought me back to you." He says with an apologetic smile towards his mother.

"Oh Edward you paid for this!" she says motioning towards the bag as a look of realization covers her features; I shrug and nod.

"Oh gosh you shouldn't have done that! Here come with me and I'll give you the money; I'm sure you have much more important things to buy with it." She tells me walking back towards the ticket desk.

I place a hand lightly on her shoulder to stop her and reply, "Bella, no it's fine; my treat." I tell her smiling.

"Well if you're going to be so stubborn then I'm at least replacing the meal. How about you come to our house for dinner tonight? What do you think Aiden; sound like a good idea?" she asks as they both look at me with matching pouts on their faces.

I watch as the little boy begins to bounce in her arms in excitement after a moment; "oh please Edward! It would be so much fun; I can show you all my toys; and momma is a realllyyyyyy good cook!" he tells me and then crooks his finger for me to come closer. "Some of it is even better then french fries from Burga King!" he tells me in a stage whisper.

Trying not to laugh I respond, "Well if its better then French fries how in the world could I pass up the opportunity to eat with the two of you and have a great dinner also?" I tell him exasperatedly.

Bella smile, "well that's simple, you don't pass it up! Are you busy at all for the rest of the day? I should be able to fix the problem in like five minutes and then we can go to our house; if you would like." I nod; I had nothing else planned for today.

She sets Aiden down and points in the direction of the desk. He walked over to a short little woman with spiky black hair – must be Alice. I watch as she wags her finger at him while telling him never to scare her like that again and then wraps him up into a rib crushing hug.

"Alice you better call Jasper and tell him everything is okay; he was freaking out pretty bad on the phone before you hung up on him." Bella informs the small woman; she nods and drags Aiden towards the phone; not once letting go of his hand.

"Oh is Jasper Aiden's father?" I ask curiously.

"Oh no, he is Alice's boyfriend. They were on the phone when this all happened. Aiden's father isn't in the picture. He doesn't even know about him actually." She tells me, as I visibly blanch.

"Why in the world would any sane man give up that phenomenal little boy; let alone a woman as great as you." I say mainly to myself but the sudden blush on Bella's face tells me she heard.

"How about I get this done quickly and I will tell you that story after dinner?" she bargains. "Deal;" I respond.

I sit in a chair off to the side and watch as Bella deals with a creepy business man with blonde hair that is unabashedly trying to pick Bella up while she fixes the problem with his tickets.

It shocks me when I realize that the emotion coursing through my veins is severe jealousy. I have only had feelings even remotely similar to this for one other woman; and that didn't work out so well.

As I'm sitting contemplating all of this Aiden walks over and climbs into my lap. I watch as he curls up and rests his head on my chest and mumbles something along the lines of 'tired' and 'nap.'

"Just go to sleep Aid we will get you home safe." I tell him and rub his back as he snuggles further into me.

After the creeper business man leaves, Bella comes over and smiles brightly at the sight of the two of us. I watch as a strange expression crosses her features but she shakes it off.

"Ready," she asks moving to grab Aiden. I nod and respond with, "I got him; he's comfy and I'm sure it's easier for me to lift him than it is for you." I say smiling at her.

She harrumphs at me and mutters what sounded like, "What are you talking about look at these muscles!" I chuckle lightly and she shoots me a small smile.

We make our way out to her car and get Aiden settled into his seat. As I make my way into the passenger seat I hear Bella sigh out, "You're so good with him;" which makes me smile.

Who would have thought in one day my whole outlook on children and women could change. _I could really get used to these two._

* * *

-

**Please Read & Review **_[they make me smile and help me get motivated to write faster]_**! =)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/H:** Here is a little more into their stories. You find out if Edward is actually homeless or not in this one. Enjoy! =)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight; that would be the fabulous Stephanie Meyer.  
-

**

* * *

BPOV**

I couldn't believe how good Edward was with Aiden; let alone how good Aiden was with Edward. My son had always had a problem being around men because he wasn't near many of them.

He saw Jasper sometimes if he and Alice stopped over. Then there was my dad Charlie; but because Forks was a four hour drive to and from Seattle, the trip wasn't made very often by either of us. Other then the two of them the only other male was my stepdad Phil, and Aiden hadn't seen him or Renee since he was a few months old.

My mother believed I gave up my future by having my son. "Just like I did;" I believe were the words she used. It's a great feeling to know your own mother regrets having you. But at least I have Charlie; we talk on the phone every week on Sunday nights at 8:00pm just like clockwork.

The joke is really on my mom; yes I gave up having a great job straight out of college, but it didn't set me back.

Only my dad knows about my book deal; well and Aiden. I had been working on it since my sophomore year in college and finished it sometime last year. I sent it into a few publishing agencies; and within a month I had offers flying in.

I'm sure the phone calls from my mom will be flying in also when she sees her daughter's name on the best seller list; but I guess I'll be too busy to answer those calls.

I like my job at the airport; Alice is a great friend - even though I want to ring her little neck right now for losing my son – and it pays the bills. I want Aiden to grow up with a normal life, even if my book does become famous – let's hope. I refuse to change our life too much because of it; the money will just take a lot of stress off things. Plus, the ability to cut back my shifts will allow me to spend a lot more time with my son; which is something I have always wanted.

I look over to see Edward staring out the window with a smile on his face as I pull into a parking space in front of our apartment in Bellevue . It's nothing extravagant; but until the money from my book comes in and I can buy a house for us, it's our home.

"I live only about one street over." He says with a smile as he turns to look at me; "I don't know how I never seen you before the airport."

I look at him with a confused expression on my face, "Um Edward I completely don't mean any offence to you by this but, uh, aren't you homeless?" I ask.

He chuckles, "Remember how you said we would talk about your story after dinner?" he asks; I nod. "Well I guess we will talk about my story also." He says with a wink before exiting the car.

I turn to Aiden to see if he is still sleeping, and he is. I jump when my door is opened and turn to see Edward with his hand outstretched to help me from the car; _what a gentleman_.

I take his hand and go to the back to get Aiden; "Bella I can get him for you, it will make it easier for you to unlock your door," he offers.

I nod and unbuckle Aiden's seat then move out of the way for Edward. "Thanks Edward;" I say with a smile.

"So what are you in the mood for, for dinner? Do you have any allergies; or just overall dislike of foods?" I ask.

He chuckles, "umm yeah I'm actually allergic to shellfish, but I don't imagine that would be a big problem tonight unless you planned on a gourmet meal of clams or something." He says with a laugh. "Believe me, I'm so used to take-out that a home-cooked meal made out of just about anything sounds too good to even dream of." He tells me sincerely.

What the hell I thought this guy was homeless and now he is saying he lives in the neighborhood and binges on take-out food? If he didn't just save my baby from being stolen in the airport I probably wouldn't trust this man.

There is something about him though; the familiarity between us is unmistakable. I feel like I have met him before; like really knew him. I'm just so comfortable around him and that just doesn't normally happen between people and me.

Hmm, maybe our paths have crossed before. I guess we just have to wait until story time; hah.

We make our way up the stairs to our apartment; I unlock the door and hold it open for Edward and Aiden. "Just set him in the over-sized chair over there;" I say while pointing to the living room. He nods, trying not to disturb the little one in his arms.

I make my way into the kitchen and set my keys and purse on their normal spot on the counter; I hear Edward follow me in.

"Hmm how about we have-" I trail off while looking in the cupboards. "I have stuff for: chicken fettuccini in alfredo sauce, spaghetti and meatballs, tacos and/or fajitas; your choice, which sounds better?" I say turning to look at him. "Or I can keep looking if you want, I'm sure I can find something doable."

"Really Bella it all sounds delicious, don't make it my decision. What is Aiden's favorite?" he says looking awkward.

I smile over at his thoughtfulness, for some reason it surprises that he is already taking Aiden into consideration. The lack of that is the main reason I actually stopped dating; I realized Aiden was better off with just me than a bunch of people who would mistreat him.

Like Jake my last boyfriend, he had this messed up way of thinking. I dated him when Aiden was around a year old; it didn't go very far. He was just too moody; one minute he would be fine and the next he would say stuff like 'well if you wouldn't have been a whore in college and knew who his father was than he could be watching him and we could be out having fun.' I do believe that was the last time I seen him.

"His favorite is the chicken alfredo;" I tell him.

"Ah a boy after my own heart; that dish was always my favorite when my mom made it when I was a kid." He tells me with a smile and a chuckle.

I turned and started getting the water ready to cook the noodles. "Would you like something to drink? We have coffee, tea, or anything that is in the fridge if you want something cold." I offer.

"Would you like anything, I can get the drinks since your making the fabulous dinner." He smiles over at me.

I reach up to grab the box of noodles but they are just out of reach; I'll have to grab a chair. Just as I'm about to turn I feel hands on my hips lifting me into the air. I yelp in surprise and he chuckles. I grab the noodles and he sets me back down and returns to the refrigerator.

He looks at me expectantly and I remember he asked me a question; _jeez look what this guy is doing to you, snap out of it._

"I think I'll have a glass of wine. The glasses are up in that cupboard," I tell him pointing. "Thanks Edward." I tell him.

"Not a problem;" he tells me with a sexy crooked smile.

"So Bella tell me about yourself, all I really know is that you have an extraordinary son, work at the airport, and are single. I find all three of those things fantastic but I feel like there is so much more to your story." He hints for me to start talking. _My god, is he flirting with me!?_

Just as I'm about to answer, Aiden stumbles in rubbing his eyes groggily. "Momma I'm starvin" he slurs out making both Edward and I begin to laugh.

Must be he forgot about our guest, because when he heard Edward's deep laugh his head shot up in his direction. I watched in awe as my son's eyes grew wide and excited, and he launched himself across the room and into Edward's arms.

"Edward! You stayed!" he cried out in a broken sob all the while hugging himself tightly around Edward's neck.

Edward looked up at me wide-eyed with concern and I knew my face mirrored his. "Of course I did buddy, I'm right here, it's alright." he soothed while hugging Aiden tight and rubbing his back.

"I- I thought you'd be gone after momma's work. I was sad I didn't getta say gooabye." Aiden mumbled into his chest.

"Well I'm right here, and I even got your momma to make us your favorite dinner!" Edward says trying to cheer him up; it was successful.

By that time dinner was done; so we pried Aiden off Edward and served the food. I had to admit it was nice having company that I really enjoyed talking too; well besides Aiden. I love Alice and all but you can only hear about what sales are happening where so many times before you get irritated.

With Edward it was easy; I asked about his story at the beginning of dinner and he smiled at me and blew out an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine, Miss. Impatient; I guess I can tell you now." He says with a slight chuckle.

"I'm not actually homeless. I'm pretending to be a homeless person as participant observation for my senior thesis for my Ph.D. in psychology from UW." he explains not looking up from his food which is probably best since I feel my mouth gape open like a stunned fish.

"I'm trying to show the effects of how the people around the homeless and how they are treated by them will affect their psyches. I must say you and your son's actions today really gave me good material to finish it. Thank you, it was getting rather boring having to sit there day in and day out." he finishes and finally looked up at me.

He chuckles when he sees my face. "I'm sorry if you're angry that I mislead you about myself. But I honestly couldn't say anything or I would have had to eliminate all the research that involved around Aiden and your actions which included those punk teenagers; and they were all essential observations for what I'm trying to say in my thesis." He apologized looking sincere.

"Wow; I can honestly say I did NOT expect that." I say with a stunned laugh.

I watched as a very endearing blush came across his face.

"Oh Edward, please don't be embarrassed that is such an amazing accomplishment. I have my bachelors from UW in English and Comparative Literature. So the fact that you're getting your Ph.D. is so impressive to me; you should be proud." His blush didn't lessen at my compliments.

"Momma; whatza Ph.D.?" Aiden asked through his mouth full of noodles.

"Do you talk with your mouth full?" I ask him in a stern warning tone. He shook his head no and tilted his head down to show he was sorry.

"Just don't do it next time, okay?" He nodded. "A Ph.D. is a really important thing that means you have worked really hard in school for. It shows you're the best at your school work. It makes you a doctor." I tell him in a vague explanation; honestly how do you explain that to a four year old, no matter how smart he is.

His eyes grew wide, "So Edwards gonna be a doctor!" he asks in surprise making us laugh. "Yup;" I tell him popping the 'p.' "He just has to finish school this year and he will be."

"Wow." Aiden says looking at Edward in adoration. "Good job!" he suddenly exclaims bouncing in his seat and claps. Edward blushes some more and I clap along with my son. "Thanks;" Edward mumbles.

Throughout the rest of dinner Edward told me about his family life. H grew up in Chicago with his mom and dad - or Esme and Carlisle as he called them – and then came to Seattle for college.

He avoided any talk about his previous relationships and only told me that in his fourth year in college he thought he found the perfect girl and it turned out she didn't feel the same. It burnt him pretty badly and he has just concentrated on school since; and that was the end of that topic.

He said he planned to stay in Seattle to work for now. He admitted that his dream is to move to a smaller town and hopefully someday have a family. He wants to start his own clinic there because there are so many untreated people who need help in smaller towns but don't know where or how to get it. I told him how he had no idea how true that was and told him about the town I grew up in.

When dinner was over it was Aiden's bedtime and he asked if Edward could tuck him in to bed and read him a story. I agreed and told them I would be cleaning their messes up in the kitchen and living room if they needed me for anything; which made them both laugh.

Edward scooped Aiden up and threw him over his shoulder turning so Aiden was facing me and said, "Say good night to your momma." Aiden lent down and gave me an extra sloppy kiss goodnight - giggling while doing so - and with a big smile told me he loved me and goodnight all while hanging upside down as they made their way down the hall to his room.

I could hear the two of them giggling and wondered if there was even a chance Aiden was going to sleep. I wandered quietly down the hall to see what they were doing; - _yes, I was spying; shut up!_ - the door was ajar so I could see and hear what they were doing undetected if I was careful.

I poked my head around the door to see Edward stretched out across the bed with Aiden tucked into his side cuddling him while he finished reading him the book. I figured out why Aiden had been giggling, considering I had to hold one back when I heard Edward do the different voices for the characters in the book.

After the book was done Edward rubbed Aiden's back trying to sooth him off to sleep. I have to admit it looked like it was working; I'll have to start trying that.

Knowing everything was okay I turned to go back to the living room; but what my son said next almost brought me to my knees.

"Edward, wanna know a secret?" he slurred out, almost asleep. "Sure Aid, what is it?" Edward asked.

"If I had a daddy I bet he would be just like you." he said with such conviction it shocked me. Then in a whisper so I could barely hear it, "I would want him to be just like you; you make a perfect daddy; and you make momma happy and smile." I could hear Edward's sharp intake of breath and felt my eyes well-up with tears; I couldn't help but look into the room.

Edward was looking down at Aiden with such a look of awe that it was in every feature of his face. I watched as he pushed the hair off Aiden's face and kissed him on the forehead. "And you would make the perfect son; anyone would be a lucky man to be with you and your momma, don't you ever forget that." he whispered back to my son.

He began to hum a soothing song and I could hear Aiden begin to softly snore. I decided that was my exit cue and turned to leave.

I made my way down to my room and put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt; then walked back into the kitchen. I turned on the kettle to boil water so I could have a cup of tea. When that was ready I made my way into the living room and curled up on the couch and flicked the television on.

I had been watching some mindless sitcom rerun when I felt a presence behind me. I turned and jumped when I seen Edward leaning against the doorframe. "Jeez you scared the hell out of me!" I said making him laugh.

"Sorry you just looked so cozy that I didn't want to disturb you." He said with a smile as he sat on the other end of the couch. The fact that he respected my personal space really gave him extra bonus points. I'm used to the cocky assholes who would have practically sat in my lap thinking they would be getting me in bed now that my son was asleep.

"You're a really lucky woman Bella; Aiden is such a great kid. He is lucky to have a mother like you. But I really have to admit, it is killing me to not know why a beautiful woman like you and such a great kid don't have a husband and father in their life. I hope that isn't to forward of me." He says with a semi-embarrassed look on his face.

"To tell you the truth I honestly don't know. I tried dating after the incident with Aiden's father; the only serious one was a guy named Jacob and that didn't work out. I dated him when Aiden was around a year old and haven't tried since." I told him with a sigh. I didn't want to admit it, but I was avoiding the topic of Aiden's father. I didn't want him to think I was some whore who slept her way through college. So I continued my story, "He had more mood swings than I did when I was pregnant." I say with a laugh. "One minute he was trying to get Aiden to call him 'dada;' which really pissed me off. Only one man held that title and he was not it. Then the next minute he would be putting me down and telling me I should find 'the kid's father' so we could 'pawn' Aiden off on him and get out and do something without the disruption. He hit the pavement soon after that." I said shaking my head in disgust.

I look over to find Edward wide-eyed and kind of scary looking; he was infuriated. For a moment I was intimidated but I knew the anger wasn't directed at me and that he would never do anything to hurt Aiden or I. I don't know how I knew that, I really didn't know him that well, but there was just something about him.

"I just- I just don't get why anyone - let alone two men who already had you - would willingly give you both up or mistreat you." he said bristling at the idea of it.

"Yeah, well then I don't think you would like my mother very much." I tell him with a forced laugh.

"Please explain?" he says with a confused chuckle. So that is what I did.

I Started by telling him about my childhood; things like my parents' divorce and fighting with mom because I wanted to live with my father.

"See my mom is a very, umm, flighty? Yeah that will work. And I am the type that wants that constant structure; which is what my dad provided, he is more like me." I say with a smile.

"So when I told my mom I didn't want to go on her new 'adventure' - as she put it - with her she didn't like it very much." I explained.

I explained how our relationship got even rockier when she married Phil and thought that would get me to move back with her because she was 'more stable now' and I politely declined.

"Why did you turn her down that time?" Edward asked.

"I'm proud to call myself a daddy's girl." I tell him with a laugh. "Actually, by that time I had fought with her for so long that I barely wanted to deal with her at a distance let alone in the same house. Plus I loved living win dad, I was happy there; and I was in my last year of high school." I elaborate. He nodded in understanding.

I went on to tell him how we barely spoke after she found out I was staying in Washington for college. Not for my lack of trying, she just never answered the phone most of the time.

"So when I got pregnant under the circumstances I did, she was furious. Her and my stepdad seen Aiden once when he was a few months old and she told me I 'fucked up my entire future' by not aborting him." my voice cracked at the thought of the last part and I could feel my eyes well with unshed tears.

"What a bitch!" Edward breathed out furious.

I couldn't help but burst into laughter at that; Edward looked at me and a small smile broke across his face.

"Yeah! She is a major bitch!" I say still laughing. "But the joke is on her. I have the best son in the world and my book of about to be released! So I don't think I fucked too much up!" I babble out excitedly.

When I realize my secret just slipped I slap my hand over my mouth like it could take back my words.

"What!? Seriously; Bella; that is fantastic!" he exclaims and pulls me into a hug; I blush.

"Yeah, you're the only one besides Aiden and my dad that knows that. So shhh; its a secret, not even Alice knows." I tell him.

I watch his smile grow; "I feel so honored! Do you have a copy? Can I see it!?" he asks practically bouncing in his seat he is so excited for me. I stood up and walked over to the bookshelf across the room.

"I just got the first printed copy the other day in the mail so besides Aiden and I, you're the first to see it." I explain; an even bigger smile crossed his face. But then as soon as it came the smile was replaced with a look of complete shock as he glanced down at the cover of my book.

* * *

-

**Please Read & Review**_; it helps to know if I'm doing something right or not__**!**_** =)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/H:** So what is Edward so shocked over? Well what are you reading this for go find out lol. Enjoy! =)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight; that would be the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.  


* * *

-

**EPOV**

I was so thrilled for her when she told me about her book. Not only would it be priceless to see what her mother's reaction would be; - walking by a book store to see _Bella Swan_ written on front of the book in the front display - but it would make things so much easier financially for Bella and Aiden.

I hadn't known the two of them for very long but I could feel them turning into an integral part of my survival; so of course their well-being was very important to me.

When Aiden basically told me he wished I was his dad; I can't even describe what went through my head. But the one main thought that surprised me was _me too. _I found it so strange that the most fun I had in a long time was making funny voices along to a story with a four year old.

I'm not saying I haven't had any fun either, it's just hearing that kid laugh just brightens my day. If that is what being a parent felt like, I couldn't wait for it to happen.

Bella made her way back over to me from the bookshelf. She told me how I was the only one that had seen it besides her and Aiden. It felt like such an honor, I hope she would let me read it.

She handed me the book with a small anxious smile; I could tell she was nervous for the first person to see her book so I gave her a huge encouraging smile.

I felt it drop off my face when I looked down at the cover; there in black and white stood the one name that has haunted my memories for almost five years: ISABELLA SWAN.

Had Bella ever told me her last name? Had she ever told me her real first name? Maybe I just didn't piece it all together?

Memories that I have for so long tried to forget came flooding back

- -

_I opened my eyes when I felt someone staring at me, I figured it would be that nut job that has been stalking me since last semester so I almost faked being asleep. I probably would have, but I was afraid she would like try to rape me or something._

_I looked over at the person staring at me and was temporarily winded. Sitting next to me had to be the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was there when I sat down but wasn't in a position so I could see her face – oh the positions I wish I could put her in!_

_I couldn't just ignore her, it was like there was this other force pushing me to be near her; and believe me I wasn't fighting it. She wasn't like all the other girls I had met here; they all tried too hard, with their bleached hair and too much makeup; you could just tell she was naturally beautiful._

"_Hi, I'm Edward; nice to meet you." I introduced myself to her, hoping she wasn't a bitch; the disappointment if she was probably would kill me._

_I watched entranced as a blush covered her face and ran down her neck till it dipped under her shirt so I couldn't fallow it anymore; damn._

"_Hi Edward; I'm Isabella Swan, it's nice to meet you." She greeted with a small smile._

- -

"Edward, Edward! Are you all right; Edward!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Bella's frantic voice. Must be I had zoned out for awhile. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked up at her with probably what looked like bug eyes.

"You-your n-name i-is Isabella Swan." I said it more as a statement than a question. Just sort of getting it out in the open made it seem so much more real to me.

"Yeah, you know that; Edward what's the problem?" I could tell by her voice she was beginning to get frustrated with me. I guess the mother within her helps her be patient because I would have flipped on me by now if I was her.

_Oh. My. God. She's a mother...he is four years old; plus nine months. It's been almost five years; holy mother fucker! I'm, I'm Aiden's, I'm his, he's my; oh holy shit!_

I was broken out of my reverie by Bella psyching herself out; I guess I'll have to think more on this later.

I knew I was a big part of the reasoning behind her freaking out; I'm sure she is completely paranoid that her book sucks now because of my reaction that had nothing to do with it; just the name on the cover.

"That's it I'm calling the publisher to pull the book! I knew it would suck; what the hell had I been thinking! I knew I couldn't do this!" she sobbed; well now I feel like a complete ass. I should have remembered to compliment the book before my breakdown; this is going to take awhile to fix.

"Bella, Bella calm down! It doesn't suck at all its amazing!" I tell her as I pull her into my lap.

"No it's not! You went totally comatose and the only thing you could compliment was my fucking name Edward! That's not the best sign!" she sobbed into my shirt; _I feel like such an asshole._

My new found information makes it so much easier to understand why we are so comfortable with one another.

"No Bella that had absolutely nothing to do with if your book was good or not; my train of thought was completely somewhere else I swear. You know I wouldn't lie to you!" I say while hugging her to my chest; now that I have her again I may never let her go.

I suppose I could be mad over all this, but it just doesn't seem worth it; I found her.

"A-are you s-sure? I don't want it out there if it sucks. Urgh, I'm so sorry for blubbering all over you." She moved to get up but I kept my arms locked around her so she couldn't.

"Nope, I like you blubbering right here on me; thanks. You aren't going anywhere." I tell her with a smile; making her blush.

"Your book is fantastic Bella. I'm so proud of you, and you should be proud of yourself. People get paid everyday to choose which books are worth being printed and they chose yours; so don't doubt if it should be on the shelves or not. They chose you." I tell her with a tap on her nose with my finger to emphasize the 'you.' I figured since she gave me such a pep talk about my Ph.D. earlier, that she needed one in return for this; everyone has their insecurities.

She looked up at me through wet eyelashes, "Thanks Edward;" she told me.

"So how about a subject change?" I ask; trying to pillage for information.

"What subject?" she asked.

Hmm; oh I have an idea. "How about you tell me about Aiden's f-father." Wow that last word made my tongue feel like it weighted a couple hundred pounds and breath catch in my throat.

"Urgh, I was trying to avoid that." She groaned. _Well I do believe that is what a verbal bitch slap felt like. Hear her out; there are two sides to every story._

"Why, what happened?" I asked trying to keep my composer.

She proceeded to tell me the story of the memory I knew so well; except the ending was a bit different. She didn't go into detail just said he left her that morning. I would have worried that maybe I had jumped to conclusions but the rest of the story matched out interactions that night; plus Aiden has both my hair and eyes. _How the fuck did I miss that?_

None of that mattered right now though. What did matter was that she thought I left her; what the hell? She left me!

"That's not how I remember it." I stated in a calm voice; well as calm as possible.

I nonchalantly dropped my arms from around her waist because I had a feeling she wouldn't want to be sitting on me if she thought that I was the asshole she had concocted in her head that I was for 'leaving her.'

"W-what?" she asked turning to look at me. Her face was a look of confusion, worry, and was that _hope_?

"I said; that's not how I remember it. I remember waking up next to the woman of my dreams praying to god that I would get to keep her for the rest of my life." I said with a wistful sigh, looking off into space remembering.

"Then I went out to the kitchen to make her breakfast but there was nothing there. So I went to the coffee shop down the street, got some bagels and coffee for the both of us and made my way back to the little apartment that I hoped I would be spending a lot more time in." I chanced a look out of the corner of my eye and her face mirrored complete and utter shock, recognition, and hope.

"I get to the apartment door that I had left unlocked only to find it now locked. So I walked downstairs to the lobby and looked out to find her car gone. I still had a little hope left so I went back up and left a note on the door." I said with a dejected sigh.

"I never heard from her though. I remember her neighbor - some blonde haired guy – told me she left the apartment in a rush that morning and made sure to warn me that she didn't date so I shouldn't hold my breath to getting a response from her." I said defeated; maybe she just didn't want to contact me.

"I never did hear from her; the only reason I even realized I found her again is because of the name staring back up at me in black in white." I tell her taping the cover of her book that is sitting beside me on the couch.

By this time I was laying my head back against the couch staring up at the ceiling; I was exhausted. The array of emotions and the overload of information I had felt and found out about today were so intense it was mind boggling.

I was broke out of my thoughts by her barely whispering, "I never got it."

I turned my head to the side to look at her, "hmm?" I asked in question.

"The note, I never got the note. That idiot had been trying to get me to date him for years; I can't believe he hid the note." She sat there as I watched the emotions play across her face; settling on fury.

She jumped off my lap and started pacing; it was quite endearing actually. Pissed off Bella was a _really_ sexy Bella.

"Be-because of that stupid ass Mike Newton, I have been left thinking the only guy I ever truly felt something for didn't want me." she exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air for emphasis.

"And oh my god that ass is the reason my baby hasn't had his father in his life!" she shrieked.

When those words came from her mouth the same thing happened for both of us simultaneously: the realization that Aiden really was in fact my son was set in stone for both of us. MY son; OUR son; mine and Bella's son! It didn't matter how I worded it; it was _fantastic._

Probably the biggest smiles ever to break across our faces did so in that moment.

The next thing I know Bella is straddling my lap with her hands gripping both sides of my face.

"You're his father. Oh my god you're his father." she sobbed while resting her forehead against mine. You could see how much this was overwhelming her; let alone me.

"My god; I really am?" I replied in an awed voice as I leant back against the couch. I clutched her to me tightly; I never wanted to let her go.

"Yeah; you are." she said with a shocked laugh.

We sat there for a few moments just letting the news sink in. I don't have any idea what came over me - maybe it was her proximity, maybe it was the overwhelming amount of emotions flowing through us both - I'm honestly not really sure.

What I am sure of is: _I kissed her._

And in that moment I thanked any higher power there might be because damnit, she kissed me back!

The feelings that I had at one point in my life hoped would diminish for this woman came flying back with a vengeance. Her lips on mine were like nothing I could compare it to. They should have always been and always should be firmly attached to mine.

"I swear on my life that if I ever seen that Newton bastard I will beat him to a pulp from keeping you from me all this time." I murmured against her lips as we slowly broke apart.

"Take a number pal, I get him first." She said with a laugh.

"I can't believe this is all real." I sighed into her hair; still never letting her out of my arms.

"I know what you mean. I never in a million years thought we would find you; and yet hear you sit like you were thrown into our laps." You could hear the smile in her voice.

"Actually dear, I do believe it's you on my lap – literally." I tell her as I squeeze her to me even tighter. "Can I ask you a question I've been wondering?" I ask; I watch her nod. "What happened that day? Why did you leave?" I asked; hoping like hell she wouldn't take offence.

She sighed and began her story. "I was so, so stupid. I thought you had taken off before I woke up, like other assholes would have after a one night stand. I was really upset; thinking all the feelings I had for you were only one sided."

I made sure to shake my head no, "Bella, I didn't want it to be a one night stand. I wanted to be with you; hell I want to be with you." I had to let her know that those feelings were most certainly not one sided and that I wanted more.

She pulled back from laying her head on my chest with a huge contagious smile across her face. "I still want this too." She said and kissed me; just enough to tease, before returning to her story.

She laid her head back on my chest and began again. "Anyway, so when I got up a looked at the clock and noticed I was running really late for my class that morning. I flew around the apartment getting ready and left the apartment not even twenty minutes after I had woken. Must be you showed up after I had left." She said with a sad sigh. "If only I would have skipped class that day, things could have been so different." I had to stop those thoughts really quick, "Bella there will be no could haves, should haves, or would haves. We are just going to start from here; leave the past where it belongs…well unless we find Newton." I tell her with a wink and a chuckle

She nods, "I finished out my final semester and I never saw you again. A month after graduation I found out I was having Aiden. I knew there was no way for me to find you so that I could give you the opportunity to have a relationship with your son; so I gave him your name as his middle name. Aiden Edward Swan; we can switch it to your last name if you and him would like. What is your last name by the way? That was the biggest reason I couldn't find you." she asked. Her openness to me being in her and Aiden's life exhilarated me to no end.

"Cullen. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I never realized I never told you it that night." I tell her; I hear her sharp intake of air.

"I almost named him Masen; it was one of my top name choices." She tells me.

I chuckle, "What made you change your mind?" I asked curiously.

A reminiscing smile crossed her face, "When I first saw him; that is what made up my mind. You see Aiden means 'little fire;' so when I was handed this tiny little baby with a red hue to his hair, it was basically set in stone to me what his name would be." She said with a chuckle.

She reached up and tousled my hair, "I guess you were a part of choosing both of his names." She told me with a giggle.

I felt myself fill with pride; the fact that I at least gave my son something while I wasn't there with them was something I was extremely thankful for.

"If Aiden agrees, would you be against him having my last name? I don't want to over step my boundaries here Bella, so please just tell me if I am." I say with what I'm sure to be a nervous smile as I stroke the side of her cheek.

A smile crossed her face. "Aiden Edward Cullen. Aiden Cullen; I like it! If he agrees I am one-hundred percent behind the idea."

The moment I heard Aiden with my last name it kind of made things so much more real to me; this little boy who has had me wrapped around his little finger since the moment I met him, is my own flesh and blood.

The funny thing was that even with everything we have found out tonight one of my thoughts was _how fast can I make her Isabella Cullen?_

* * *

-

**Please Read & Review! =)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/H:** I hope you enjoy! =)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight; that would be the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.  
-

**

* * *

BPOV**

I never in my life would have thought that the events of tonight would ever actually happen.

At points I may have had hope that one day we would eventually find Aiden's father; but never did I dream to think that our separation was all a misunderstanding and he really wanted _us_.

And by absolutely no means did I ever imagine he would actually love me after all this time; and it was _Edward!_

Last night after the realization of who exactly Edward was, we just stayed there on the couch in one another's arms for awhile just absorbing the news.

When we finally broke from our thoughts a lot of time had passed and it was well into the night.

"Well I should probably, umm, get going. I've over stayed my welcome as it is." he said with a forced laugh. It could tell by his demeanor that he was forcing himself to leave. I watched as he ran his hand through his hair - I already picked that up as being his nervous habit; he had done it frequently tonight.

I walked over to where he stood near the exit of the living room. "Edward, I'd really like it if you stayed. It would make me feel better to know you aren't walking the streets in the middle of the night. Plus, I honestly feel like if you leave you are going to disappear again." I say biting my lip.

I had barely finished my statement when he crushed me to his chest in a hug. "You need to realize something right now Miss. Swan; I have zero thoughts of ever disappearing out of you or Aiden's life _ever_ again. And honestly I would love to stay; I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Oh, and I promise no morning breakfast runs without your knowledge of it before I leave." he tells me with a chuckle; still holding me tightly to him. He cups my cheek as I look up at him.

"Yes, please promise to stay at least till I'm awake! And I do actually have food now; I'm not a starving college student anymore." I say with a giggle.

"I promise; and that sounds great." he says looking me straight in the eyes.

I figure since he made the first move last time, I could this time. I went up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. I could feel him smile into the kiss, which made me feel a bit less insecure.

We both pulled away out of breath. "Well, now that…was definitely the best good night kiss I've ever had." He says against my lips before pecking them one last time and then pulling away; but still keeping me in his embrace.

"Where are blankets and stuff for the couch?" he asks.

He might not have known it, but I don't think he would ever realize how much it meant to me that he didn't just presume he would be sleeping in my bed; like so many other men would have.

"Oh, umm I'll go get them, if you're hungry or thirsty or anything make yourself at home the kitchen is stocked." I tell him as I make my way down the hall to my room.

I had taken a bit longer than expected finding everything but I finally got everything Edward would need and made my way back down the hall. I looked into Aiden's room to make sure he was alright and couldn't help the tears that welled in my eyes when I saw Edward sitting on the edge of his bed looking down at him.

I didn't want to interrupt him; I've had four years to look down at my son while he looked like an angel fast asleep. I couldn't take away that moment for Edward; he had already missed out on so much.

I made my way to the living room and set up Edward's bed on the couch while I thought to myself.

I felt the tears fall from my eyes when I thought of the things he wouldn't miss out on being there for. All of the good times he will be able to be a part of: Aiden's first day of school, teaching him to drive, graduation, going off to college, his wedding. There are so many things still ahead that he will be there for.

The fact that I wouldn't be alone to deal with all the harder times with Aiden, made me smile. I wouldn't have to deal with those things - like talking about the birds and the bees, his first broken heart, when he breaks curfew, or gets into other trouble – all alone now, and that sounded very appealing. I have to admit how reassuring it feels to know I will have back up for all the hard times ahead.

"Hey, are you okay?" I hear him ask from behind me.

"Yeah, I'm fine; just thinking." I reply without turning around.

"Bella, if you don't want me to stay I can leave; I totally understand." He says in a nervous tone. I'd bet my next pay check that if I turned around his hand would be running through his hair.

I turn around after finishing fixing the couch for him. "Edward, I want you to stay. I'm just thinking about Aiden. I have to ask – I have to make sure, so don't take offence of this." I watch him nod.

"Do you want to have a relationship with him? Because if you don't it's alright, we have been fine; I don't want you to feel obligated." I tell him and release a sigh. I hadn't really realized how much that question has been haunting me tonight until I actually came out and said it. I didn't want anyone in our lives that didn't want to be there; that's why I try to keep as much contact with my mother to a minimum as much as I can.

He stared at me for a moment before walking over to me and grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the couch next to him from where I had been awkwardly standing in front of it.

"Bella, I want this," he said with a sweeping motion around the apartment. "I want my son, I want to be in his life;" he bent down so our noses were touching and he rested his forehead against mine; he looked me square in the eyes and I could see the complete devotion, love and honesty in them. "- and I most certainly want his mother. I want to be a family, Bella. I've wanted that with you since I looked up into your eyes at that stupid party." He said with a smile; never breaking eye contact with me.

"Re-really; you want to be with us?" I asked in such a soft voice I'm surprised he could even hear me.

"Yes, Bella that's exactly what I want. Hell, if I thought you would say yes I would probably propose right now and start planning to buy us a house." He said with a laugh; but looking in his eyes I could see the truth in that statement and that made my heart skip a beat. The funny part was…I might have actually said yes to him; I think I have always loved this man.

I leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you Edward." I tell him before sitting back.

I decided to bring my idea from earlier in the night out in the open. "I was thinking that maybe tomorrow after my short shift at work - if you're not busy that is – maybe we could take Aiden out and do something together. I kind of want him to get to know you better before we lay the whole 'he's your daddy' thing on him. I don't want to overwhelm him; is that okay with you?" I asked, kind of babbling.

"Bella that is completely fine; and starting right now I want you to erase any ideas that I could ever be too busy for you or Aiden. I love the two of you, Bella; I'd drop everything for you both." I think he caught sight of the fact that - in a roundabout way of course - he just told me he loved me, around the same time I did. I think we both had mirroring shocked faces.

I didn't want him to feel awkward because in reality my heart had skipped a beat at his words. "We love you too Edward; and you are welcome here anytime you like." I tell him with a light kiss on his lips that he smiled into and returned.

"Well we better get to bed; we will both be up once Aiden finds you out here sleeping. I warn you that in his excitement you might get jumped on to be woken up." I warned him in advance.

A huge smile broke across his face; "I honestly can't wait." He tells me. What surprises me is he isn't being sarcastic; he is really excited of the thought of it. Which makes me giggle; _who wants to be jumped on to be woken up?_

"Alright then, goodnight Bella; I'll see you in the morning." He said as I got up and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. "Night Edward; feel free to wake me up in the morning, and remember no morning breakfast runs." I tell him with a wink and a laugh and then walk to my room.

- - -

I was woken the next morning by a high-pitched squeal and an 'oomph' sound, followed by shrieks of laughter.

I staggered out into the living room – _I'm sure my bed head and dragon breath are just soooo attractive; duh Bella you couldn't have stopped into the bathroom first?_ – and couldn't help the laugh that slipped from my lips at the sight in front of me.

There on the couch was a very disoriented - yet laughing - Edward, and sitting Indian-style on his chest proud as can be was _our_ son giggling his little head off.

_Yup, he so got jumped on; welcome to the joys of parenting sweetheart!_

"What in the world is going on out here?" I question the two in front of me. I make sure to put my hands on my hips in a scolding manner.

"Oh you know," Edward says with a playful dismissive wave of his hand; than looks to Aiden. "Just being used as a trampoline!" he exclaims and then lunges at Aiden and tickles him crazy; making us all erupt into laughter.

After we had all calmed down I spoke up; "So since you too have been working up an appetite on the trampoline this morning; how about some breakfast?" I ask them.

In response I got two enthusiastic nods from them. "Okay, well why don't the two of you watch some cartoons for awhile, while I get something to put in your bellies." I recommend.

"Are you sure you don't need any help, love?" Edward asked me with an adoring crooked smile on his face; his term of endearment making my heart race.

"No you enjoy some time with Aiden." I tell him with a wink; he smiles gratefully at me. "How does French toast, eggs and bacon sound to you guys?" I ask.

I felt my heart stutter when they both turned to me with perfectly identical crooked smiles on their faces. Between the smile and that hopeful twinkle in their matching sparkling green eyes I felt the tears well up in my eyes again. I just don't understand how I never noticed that Aiden was practically Edward's mini-me.

"Yes!" Aiden exclaimed. I watched with a smile as Edward leaned up and whispered into his son's ear. Aiden pulled away and nodded; then told Edward he was sorry.

"I mean, yes _please _momma! And thank you very much!" he stated proudly.

I walked over and leaned down to Aiden. "You are very welcome; what fantastic manners!" I bent and kissed him on the forehead; getting a smile in return.

I debated in my head for a moment, but then decided that since he was doing such a great job already he deserved a small reward just as much as Aiden did.

I bent down and whispered, "You're doing great; keep it up." into his ear and kissed him on the forehead as well. I watched a light blush color his cheeks and had to hold in a laugh – _I guess Aiden didn't just get that trait from his momma._

"Really?" he whispered sounding so insecure I sort of felt bad for the guy.

"Yes, really; just be his friend, but keep the rules strong, and it looks like that is what you're already doing; so just keep it up daddy!" I whisper to him with a smile; getting a dazzling one in return.

"Thanks Bella." He tells me and I can tell I helped him with my words.

I made my way to the bathroom and cleaned up, then went to the kitchen and made breakfast.

"Okay boys, the food is ready!" I hollered towards the living room where I could hear them scrambling towards the food.

Edward came through the door with Aiden on him for a piggy back ride. I told him to go put Aiden in the dining room and then to come back and help me carry stuff.

Once he was back in the kitchen with me he came over and captured me in his arms and gave me a very passionate kiss; after a moment we broke apart out of breath.

"Well I definitely am not complaining about that but I actually wanted you in here to ask you something." I tell him leaning my head against his chest after pressing another quick kiss to his perfect lips.

"Hmm, well I like my idea better; but I guess I'll have to do it your way." He tells me as he buries his face in my neck.

"Well it is seven o'clock now, and I work from eight until three. We will eat quickly, and then I'll have to get Aiden ready to go to the sitters." I put it out there so if he wanted to watch Aiden he could offer, but so I wasn't making him feel bad if he already had something to do.

"Bella, umm, I don't know if you would go for this or not. I'll totally understand if you don't feel comfortable with it, but, umm, maybe instead of going to the sitter's I could just watch Aiden either here or at my place?" he offered. _I have him eating right out of the palm of my hand._

"Oh Edward are you sure you don't have plans? I don't want to interrupt your day." I explain, because I really didn't. Aiden would be fine at the sitter's, but if he wanted to it was a nice idea.

"No, the most I would be doing today is probably working a bit on my paper. But I need to go to my place and shower and stuff anyway so I could just get my laptop and work on it if Aiden is taking a nap or playing or something." He tells me.

"Are you sure it's alright? It's really not a problem for me to bring him to the sitter's. If you have things to do, I don't want you to not get them done because of nothing." I tell him as we make our way towards the dining room with the food.

"I would really like to if it's okay with you Bella." He says sincerely.

"Okay then, after breakfast you can head to your place and get ready, then come back here. If you want you two could drive me to work so you have the car, that way we can go do something right after you pick me up like we planned last night?" I posed it as a question so if he didn't agree he could say so without feeling bad.

By that time we were seated at the table and Aiden and Edward were already devouring their food. _Father like son._

"Sounds perfect, what are we going to do after you're done work?" he asks.

"Oh momma park!" Aiden says excitedly, I have to laugh when he stops eating and looks at me and say; "I mean, park _please_ momma!" I look over to Edward who is laughing with me but I can see the pride practically radiating off of him.

"Good job Aiden; just because you have had such good manners today - if it's alright with Edward - we can go to the park." I tell him and then he looks over to Edward with the biggest most sparkling green puppy dog eyes you have ever seen and said, "_please _Edward, we would have so much fun!" and I practically watched Edward's resolve crumble like the Berlin wall right before my eyes.

"Sounds like a good idea." Edward croaked out; making me laugh.

"Wow he must really want to go to the park; he hit you with the puppy dog eyes on your first day, it takes a lot of will-power to deny those." I tell him laughing.

"I see that." He tells me with a chuckle; while Aiden giggles in the background.

After breakfast was done Edward was getting his coat and shoes on and it almost broke my heart when I seen Aiden start to cry at the sight of him leaving.

"Eward _please_ don't leave. I don't want you too."Aiden sniffled as he wrapped his arms around his legs to stop him.

Edward looked over at me in a panic; I could tell it was tearing him apart that he was making Aiden upset. If I was being honest, watching him getting ready to walk out that door almost had me in tears.

"Aiden baby, Edward is just going to his apartment down the street to get a shower and change his clothes. Then he is going to come back and watch you while momma is at work. He isn't going to be gone very long sweetie." I tell him as I take him from Edward's arms.

"Aid, why don't you go get dressed and ready for the day and then watch some cartoons or play while your momma and me get ready. Then I'll be back before you know it; okay?" Edward tells him.

Aiden sniffled into my shoulder and nodded his head, "Otay, you promise you come back?" he asks through sniffles.

"I promise buddy; I'll be back soon." Edward tells him and gives him a kiss on the forehead and then turns to me. He shrugs and kisses me on the lips, muttering "I'll be back soon so stop freaking out." against my lips. _He already knows me so well._

I give him a half hearted smile, "I'll try; hurry back." I tell him as I watch him disappear through our apartment door.

"Okay little man, you heard what Edward said go get ready for the day; and don't forget to brush your teeth." I tell him as I sat him down in the doorway to his room.

"Otay momma. Hurry up you be late for work!" he tells me with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, sir!" I tell him and leave to go to my room and get ready.

I took a quick shower and got into my work clothes; I also packed a bag of regular clothes to change into so we wouldn't have to come back here before the park. I would just change before I left work.

About ten minutes before I had to leave for work to be on time there was a knock on the door. I heard Aiden's high-pitched squeal of excitement and shouted, "look through the peep-hole to make sure it's him before you open it!"

In response I got a "Yay; Eward!" and couldn't help but laugh a little. I stuck my head out into the hall to make sure it was really him; _call it the over protective mother in me, whatever._

"Hey, there's my little man!" Edward exclaimed as he scooped Aiden up and threw him over his shoulder. Aiden squealed with laughter.

Edward looked up and saw me watching them and a panty dropping smile covered his face. "Hey, love; ready for work?" he asks as he walked in to my room where I was now putting the finishing touches on my makeup at my vanity.

He threw Aiden down on the bed and then sat on the edge to wait for me to get done. It surprised me how comfortable it all seemed with him.

"Yup, all done." I tell him as I finished off my mascara.

"Good now come here so I can take off that lip gloss!" he tells me with a mischievous wink.

"Paws off; I'm going to be late for work if we don't leave now. Go get your shoes and coat on Aid, we got to go." I tell them and turn to leave my room.

Aiden ran past me towards the door and I felt arms wrap around my middle and a face nuzzle into my neck.

"What time do I get to pick you up and see your beautiful face later?" he asks as he kisses my neck gently.

"Three." I breathe out. "Okay then, we better get you to work so you can get back to us faster." He tells me as he pulls away and grabs my hand. He laces our fingers together and we make our way towards the door.

We went outside and made our way to my car, I tossed him the keys and he smiled over at me. "You sure you want me driving your car, we can just use mine if you want." He offered.

"No its okay, just use mine; we are running late as it is. Plus I don't really mind; I know you will take care of my two babies." I tell him; making us both chuckle.

"With my own life." He vowed; and I knew he was being completely sincere.

Edward pulled up to the space to drop me off. I leaned over and gave him a kiss goodbye, "Take care of my baby; everything you will need is at the house. If you need anything just call my cell phone." I tell him.

"We will be fine Bella, I promise, I'll call if we need anything. I'll be here to pick you up at three. We will go and meet you in there when we get here, okay?" he asked.

I nod, "sounds perfect." I answer.

I got out of the car and open Aiden's door. I lean in and give him a kiss goodbye. "Be good for Edward, baby. You do what he says, I'll see you after work, okay sweetie?" I ask him.

"Otay momma, I be good. I miss you, have fun at work." He tells me and gives me a kiss goodbye on the cheek.

I turn and wave goodbye as they pull away from the curb and make my way into the building. Thoughts of my two favorite boys and how much disaster they will cause in my apartment while I'm gone make me smile. _I could get used to this._

**

* * *

-**

**_I wonder if they will run into anyone familiar at the park…hmmm. _**

**_And who knows maybe Aiden will find out who Edward really is next chapter...wait and see. _**

**Please Read & Review! =)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/H:** Sorry this took so long to get out. I finished my semester in college and literally had like 30 papers to write. So I think anyone can imagine how the mere thought of typing made me cringe for quite some time; haha. Again, very sorry for the wait; but no school until January 25th, so hopefully more updates for this story and possibly even my other one. I hope everyone had a great holiday, happy new year; enjoy! =)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight; that would be the brilliant and much richer Stephanie Meyer.  
-

* * *

**EPOV**

Pulling away from Bella at the airport was very bittersweet. I wish we never had to leave each other's sides again; so it sucked having to watch her turn and walk away. But then I looked in the rearview mirror and seen Aiden bouncing in his booster seat singing along to the music coming from the radio and I could feel the goofy grin spread across my face.

"So little man, what are we going to do when we get home?" I asked.

Aiden looked up at me with an excited grin. "Eward, are you good at video games?" he asks mischievously. _Ah; like father, like son!_

I pulled into the parking space and shut off the car. I turned to Aiden with a matching smile; "I bet I can beat you." I tell him with a wink and then exit the car and went around to let him out.

"Uh-uh, no one beats me; I'm the bestest! I beat momma and grampa Chawie and Jaspew and Awice!" he lisps out in his excited little voice as he skips beside me towards their apartment in anticipation. _I wonder who jasper is!?_

"Well my goodness! You sound awfully good, I'm kind of worried I'm gonna lose now. You're gonna at least let me win one, right?" I ask him as I stick my bottom lip out in a pout.

He bursts into a fit of giggles as we enter the elevator. "We'll see!" he tells me with a sneaky smile.

"We'll see, huh!?" I say exasperated as I scooped him up tickling him; throwing him over my shoulder as I exited the elevator.

He squealed, giggled and kicked his legs all the way down the hall to the apartment.

We made our way into the apartment and I asked Aiden to go play in his room for a bit and that we would play video games after lunch. He easily agreed and made his way down the hall.

I hated that I couldn't play with him the entire time today. But I knew that if I was going to be spend as much time as I wanted to with him and Bella that I needed to get as much done on my final thesis as possible.

It was nearing noon when I finally finished my paper. I was ecstatic that it was finally done; now I didn't have to worry about it when I was spending time with Bella and Aiden.

I figured it would be best to fix us lunch before Aiden and I got too wrapped up in his video games.

"Hey little man; come here for a minute." I shouted from the kitchen.

I immediately heard little feet stumbling down the hall towards me before I looked down to meet my own eyes looking back at me. _It's going to take awhile to get used to that._

"Hey little man, do you have any ideas on what to make for lunch?" I asked, hoping he would give me some ideas so I knew he would definitely eat what I make.

"Hmmm…how about gwilled cheese sandwiches, that's what momma makes sometimes." He offered helpfully.

"I can make those, good idea buddy!" I say; making him grin up at me. I'm quite relieved that he chose something I actually knew how to make.

"Do you want to help; or do you want to go play while I make them?" I asked.

"Can I weally help?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course! Come here." I tell him as I scoop him up and set him on the counter top.

He smiles happily up at me as I hand him the open bag of bread, "can you count out four slices of that while I go to the fridge and get the cheese and butter?" I ask him encouragingly.

"I can do that! See;" he says holding up his hand and ticking off his fingers as he goes; "one, two, three, four!"

"Perfect! Now get that many pieces of bread out little man!" I tell him with a proud smile; which makes him grin even wider.

I go over to the fridge and find the pre-sliced cheese and the margarine. I remembered where the silverware drawer is from breakfast this morning and got out a butter knife and also found a spatula to flip them with. After searching a few cupboards I found a pan to make them with, and made my way back over to my son. _My son!_

"Is the bread ready?" I asked him and he smiled and nodded proudly.

"Yup; one, two, thwee, four! Momma lets me help her to sometimes too. She says I need to learn so I can make her dinner for once when I get older." He tells me with a giggle; which makes me chuckle.

After Aiden and I got the sandwiches in the pan cooking I helped him down off the counter and sent him into wash up for lunch.

I took the sandwiches out of the pan and cut them when they were done. After plating them I set them at the dining room table and went and got two glasses of milk for us.

Just as Aiden was making his way into the room there was a rap at the door.

"Sit and eat buddy; I'll get the door." He nodded and sat down and dug into his food. _Well he definitely got my appetite._

I had no clue of who would be at the door; Bella never mentioned that anyone would be stopping over.

Just as I was about to turn the door knob open the voice on the other side stopped me in my tracks.

"Bella open the damn door! I know you're home I seen your fucking car in the parking lot!" a man's voice said in a raised tone that thankfully was muffled from the door; good maybe Aiden wouldn't hear.

Not only did it piss me off that whoever this was would speak to Bella that way, but that they would scream profanities with my son in hearing distance didn't set well with me.

Instead of opening the door and having it out with this ass like I wanted to - and possibly offending someone Bella cared about, or scaring Aiden in the process - I decided to call Bella and ask her opinion on the idiot first.

I took out my cell phone and moved away from the door so the fool in the hall wouldn't hear me. I realized Bella told me to call her cell phone, but never gave me the number so I quickly found the number to where she worked and phoned there.

"Hello this is Alice Brandon speaking. Thank you for calling Sea-Tac Airport Ticket Center; how may I help you today?" the woman on the phone answered.

"Hi; this is Edward Cullen calling, I was hoping I could speak to Bella Swan please." I asked politely.

"Oh! Oh, of course; just one minute I'll get her!" She replied quickly and then I heard shuffling and muffled whispering.

"Edward; is everything alright!? Why didn't you call my cell phone?" Bella answered frantically.

"Baby, calm down; Aiden is fine. I didn't call your phone because you never gave me the number." I tell her with a quiet chuckle.

"Then what is a matter? I can tell by your voice that something is wrong." She was very observant.

"Well I didn't know what to do. There is some guy pounding on the door for you to answer and that he seen your car out front and knows your home." I tell her quickly.

The knocking still hadn't let up and I was afraid Aiden would come out here soon.

"What does he look like?" she asked in a worried tone. I made my way over to the peep hole in the door and looked out.

"Uh, he is a rather large Native-American guy." I tell her uneasily.

"Shit that's what I was afraid of; its Jacob." She says, and I can practically hear the stress in her voice.

"Jacob - as in ex-boyfriend/wannabe-daddy Jacob?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Yeah;" she sighs. "Just don't answer it." She tells me.

"Bella, he is pounding on the door and practically screaming profanities. I honestly don't know how Aiden hasn't come out here yet; he must still be eating. I'll answer it and take care of it; don't worry. I just didn't want you freaking out if it was someone you didn't want to know about me yet." I explain.

"Edward, no! I don't want you getting in a fight with him –" that's where I cut her off.

"Bella I wouldn't do that; Aiden is here. I'll just tell him you're gone and I am just a friend who is babysitting for you." I explain.

"Is that what we are? Just friends?" she asks in a quiet voice, which makes me smile.

"Well, as far as the neanderthal in the hall is concerned; yes. But technically, you are the love of my life, the mother of my child, and I would really like to _at least_ call you my girlfriend." I explain seriously.

"I love you too, and yes I like the title of girlfriend." She says, and I can practically hear the smile in her voice. "Make sure Aiden is busy when you answer the door, I don't want Jacob to see him. God only knows what mood he is in today. I have to go I'll see you at three?" she asks.

"Yup, we will be there; love you." I hung up and hurried to check on Aiden. Thankfully only a few minutes had passed since I left him. Yet I was still worried he would come out while I was talking to Jacob, so I needed to fix that issue.

He was just finishing his sandwich as I walked in the room. "Hey little man, how about I take care of the dishes while you go play in your room. Stay in there and be good and when I'm done I'll go in and play video games with you; deal?" I bargain.

I knew he is all for it by the way his face lights up. He nodded and took off down the hall.

Once I heard his door close I ran down the hall to take care of the moron pounding on the door. You would think he would take a damn hint and leave when we haven't answered the door for five minutes.

I pull open the door just as he was about to pound again and ask, "Is there a problem?"

"Who the hell are you!? Where is Bella?" he asks looking angrily at me.

"I'm Edward; Bella is at work. I'm babysitting, and he is sleeping so could you keep it down and leave, please. If you want I can let Bella know you stopped by. You are..?" I ask faking ignorance.

He huffed in annoyance; "I'm Jacob. So her fucking bastard child is here with you?! Wow you must rate or something; she doesn't trust anyone with that damn kid. She barely ever leaves his fucking side." By this time I'm practically breaking my knuckles; my fists are clenched so tight.

I keep repeating my new mantra in my mind to keep my cool: _Aiden is in the other room. Aiden is in the other room. You can't fight this asshole here; Aiden is in the other room._

"Whatever. Tell the bitch I'll stop by later; I want to see her." And with that he turned and walked away like he said nothing wrong.

I shut and lock the door before heading back to the dining room. After I scarfed down my sandwich and cleaned up the table I took a few minutes to get my anger in check.

After I pulled myself together I made my way to Aiden's room to play with him.

He was a quiet kid, which made me smile. Of course I did miss him being a baby, and going through the terrible-two's.

He was sitting on the floor playing with a train set that was quite elaborate. "You like trains I take it, little man?" I asked with a smile as I sat down next to him.

He smiled up at me; "yup, they are my favorite. I want to ride one someday!" he tells me with an enthusiastic grin.

We played on the floor with his trains for awhile; as I plotted an idea out in my mind. I would have to ask Bella exactly what day his birthday was, and then see if we could make it happen.

After a bit he asked to play video games and I am ashamed to say that my four year old son owned my ass when it came to playing. I won once, but I seriously think he let me do it – but I'd never ask for fear of losing what little pride I had left.

At half past two I had Aiden get ready, and then we made our way to the airport to pick up Bella. I think we were both excited to see her because we practically sprinted to the car. Well, maybe it was just me – I think he was more excited for the park.

Once I parked we made our way into the building. I had to smile when we walked past "my alcove;" - as Bella refers to it – sitting there for that project changed my life so significantly.

Not only did it get me my degree and a great job, but an amazing woman who I thought I lost forever and a son I never knew existed but now couldn't live without.

We made our way up to the counter and I couldn't see Bella or her little friend Alice. In their place were two - um, well, how to describe them nicely…openly skanky women; yeah that's about as nice as I can get.

The strawberry blonde that looked like her breasts were going to smother he tried to sway over to my seductively; it didn't work.

"Well hello, I'm Tanya; what can I _do_ for you today?" she purred; but kind of sounded like a cat with emphysema.

Right as I was about to answer Aiden tugged on my pant leg and lifted his arms to be picked up. Once he was settled in my arms I turned back to Tanya who was now sneering at my son in my arms.

"Why do you have _her_ kid with _you_?!" the blonde bimbo beside her growled at me.

_Oh this bitch was something else. Oh how I wish I could say, "Because he is my son also!" But I can't, we haven't told Aiden yet._

"Aiden is with me because we are here to pick up -" Just then Bella walked out of a door behind the counter followed by Alice. "Bella!" I finished with a huge smile.

She turned and her face lit up when she seen us. She walked around the counter towards us and took Aiden from my arms.

"There are my two favorite guys!" she exclaimed. She kissed Aiden on the top of the head and then turned to me. I could see the mischievous glint in her eyes and I knew she wanted to give the twin-tramps a show. _Well I am more than happy to oblige, beautiful!_

"Hey baby," I said and leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

Although I wanted the whores to squirm, I also had to remember my son was in the vicinity.

"Hey," she answered breathlessly once I pulled away.

I sneakily looked over her shoulder towards the three women behind the counter. Alice was there grinning like she just won the lottery; but the other two; well…red-faced and furious doesn't even begin to cover it.

"Hey Alice, nice to see you again." I told her with a smile.

I turned back to Bella, who was now listening to our son talk animatedly about our day. When he was finished he finally asked, "Can we go to the park now, are you ready?"

Bella looked over at me and asked if I was ready, to which I nodded furiously. To say I was in a hurry to get away from the women shooting daggers at the back of my love's head was an understatement.

We said our goodbyes; mainly to Alice. The other two just stood sneering at Bella and pushing their chests out and batting their eyelashes if they caught my eye.

Once we were out of hearing range Bella started to giggle. "Oh god that was hilarious! Seeing their faces when you were with me made my day!" she exclaimed still giggling.

We finally made our way to the park and once the slide was in sight Aiden was off like a bullet. Bella and I made our way over to the swings to sit and talk.

"So curiosity is getting the best of me; what happened with Jake?" she asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"Well after saying some lovely comments about our son and me having an internal fight with myself not to kill him; he left with a parting, - and I'm quoting him here - _'Whatever. Tell the bitch I'll stop by later; I want to see her.' _" I say finishing off with the obnoxious version of what his voice sounds like.

"Wow, he said stuff about Aiden and you didn't hit him?" she asked for clarification; to which I nodded.

To my surprise the rose from her swing and came over and sat on my lap with me on my swing. She put her arms around my neck and hugged me close.

"I'm proud of you Edward. Any other guy would have thought with their fists and not their brains; but you put Aiden's well-being first. Thank you Edward; you have calmed my worrying. The only thing that has scared me with you being in our lives is that I was afraid Aiden would get hurt somehow from it." I went to protest but she covered my mouth with her hand to shut me up.

"You have proven yourself Edward; I know he is safe with you. You love him; you want to keep him safe. You're ready Edward; when you want to tell him you're his father I am one-hundred percent behind you with on it." She finished with a smile.

I sat there momentarily stunned; I can't believe that amount of trust that Bella just handed me. "A-are y-you sure?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Edward I can't read your mind; but I know that I want you to be with us. If you end up changing your mind about me; I hope you will still want Aiden. I trust that you won't hurt our little boy. He deserves to know his father; and you deserve to know your son." She reassured; I could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"I'll always want Aiden, Bella; and I'll always want you. I love you; if you'll have me I want to spend the rest of my life making up for the time we lost." I told her kissing the side of her head.

"I don't think we should tell him so soon. Maybe wait till I really spend more time with him; so he knows I'm a permanent part of your lives." I suggested.

"I think that sounds perfect." She replied, kissing me on the lips.

Just as I was about to go back in and deepen the kiss the swing went soaring backwards forcing me to scramble to grab the chains; just my luck my hand slipped.

We landed with an 'oomph' sound resonating from me and hysterical laughter coming from Bella and the tiny little mop of bronze hair I could see that landed on top of us both; which I presume caused it all.

Aiden poked his head over his mothers shoulder with an impish smirk and giggled a guilty yet amused 'sorry.'

Bella turned her head to look at my face and we couldn't contain our laughter anymore. I looked at her and them nudged my head in Aiden's direction and winked at her. She nodded her head in an affirmative gesture that she understood what I meant. In a silent countdown of one, two, three, we flipped Aiden over and proceeded to tickle the little monster until he was squealing and gasping for breath.

As I looked down at the two people that in the past forty-eight hours had became the center of my universe; I knew without a doubt that someone would have to pry me away from the two of them to separate us.

* * *

-

**Please Read & Review! =)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/H:** I am so, so, so, soooo sorry for the severe delay on this. College was brutal this semester, but classes are over so there should be many more updates!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight; that would be the talented, Stephanie Meyer.  
-

* * *

**BPOV**

It had been two months since Edward came into my and Aiden's life; he was now a permanent fixture in our world. We still had yet to tell Aiden that Edward was his father; the time just never felt right. Edward and I both knew, however, that it would be soon, because now the bond between Edward and Aiden was as unbreakable as the bond between Aiden and me.

I was so happy that Edward proved to me that he could be responsible and put Aiden first; no matter how severe the situation was. Seeing him interact with our son was like nothing I could have ever imagined. The way Aiden's face lit up the second he seen Edward was indescribable. You could just see how much he looked up to and loved him.

Aiden's birthday was quickly approaching and Edward had arranged a surprise for him for the three of us to share on his birthday. I was so impressed that Edward took so much time to orchestrate the plans for the surprise, which I knew Aiden would be over the moon about.

Edward would take no help with the surprise for Aiden; much to my displeasure. He said that he had already missed four of his birthdays and he wanted to make up for lost time with a special day he would never forget. I told him he was just trying to outdo me; he snickered and agreed; _jerk_.

Edward had talked to me and asked if maybe we could tell Aiden over his birthday dinner. I had suggested that since we would be out all day doing what Edward had planned that we should just go home after his surprise and order in Aiden's favorite Chinese take-out food.

In the back of my mind I was also thinking that just in case Aiden didn't take the news how we expected, we wouldn't be in a crowded restaurant for the possible breakdown.

I could tell that even behind all of Edward's excitement for the day that he was freaking out over finally telling Aiden the truth. I honestly couldn't blame the guy because one part of me was nervous as hell and the other part of me just couldn't wait for us to finally be a real family – with all of us knowing the truth.

I was knocked from my day dreaming by a blur of bronze hair and giggles jumped on top of me.

"Mommy! Guess what today is!" Aiden shrieked from the spot he was bouncing on beside me.

"Hmmm I don't know; Saturday?" I asked, just to get a reaction out of him.

I heard him huff from beside me. "Momma, it's my birthday!"

"Ooh my goodness really! Well I guess I could give you this then…" I tell him reaching underneath the bed to pull out the gift I got for him.

He yelped in excitement at the sight of his gift. Just as he was about to unwrap his present we could hear the front door opening.

"You know who that is!" I told him as I watched his face brighten in happiness.

"I'm looking for a birthday boy to give all these presents to, got any ideas?" Edward asks as he pokes his head in the door to my bedroom.

I couldn't help the smile that made its way onto my face when I could see so much excitement and happiness in Edward's eyes.

"I'm the birthday boy! I'm the birthday boy!" Aiden proclaimed as Edward made his way to the other side of the bed to climb up with us so Aiden could open the presents from us.

Edward leaned over and gave me a quick kiss and said good morning. Aiden then climbed into his lap - which put an enormous smile on his father's face – and asked if he could open his presents now.

Once he got the go ahead he tore into them like he was trying to win a race. He was thrilled over the huge elaborate train set we got him along with some other new toys and clothes.

"Okay little man, you need to go get dressed and ready for a big day. I have a special surprise for you that we have to be at in a few hours." Edward explained.

Aiden was off like a light to get ready for the fun day ahead of him.

Once we were all ready and in the car Aiden finally asked where it was we were going. I was wondering the same thing, since Edward hadn't let a thing slip about what this surprise was.

"Well, we are going on an adventure on a real…" he trailed off as Aiden practically vibrated with curiosity. "…TRAIN!"

The screech of excitement that came from my son surprised even me, and I think it even made Edward swerve off the road a bit.

"Really! Oh my god; like a real train, not the subway ones!" Aiden asked while bouncing in his seat.

"Nope; it's a real one. There is even a surprise that will happen once we are on it." Edward explained.

For the rest of the drive Aiden played with his new toys in the back seat and rambled on and on about how cool his birthday surprise was…Edward had a shit eating grin on his face the whole time.

When we finally made it to a town outside of Seattle, Edward seemed to know how to get where we were going. I'm guessing that he came and checked this place out to make sure it was up to our son's train standards…cue eye roll.

When we pulled into the train station I wasn't sure if even the child safety locks would have been enough to keep Aiden in the car.

We made our way to the ticket counter and they directed us to a man in a conductors outfit.

Once Aiden got a few pictures in front of the train with the conductor we made our way to our seats. I was relieved to see it was far nicer that any subway I had ever been on.

The surprise Edward was referring to was an acted out skit of a train robbery that had the passengers participate. If Edward hadn't have warned me before it started I probably would have had a heart attack. It would have been worth it though, because Aiden had a blast and I don't think the smile left his face the entire day.

Our little boy was quite exhausted after his exciting day so we had him take a nap on the car ride home. We figured the news we planned to tell him tonight would only be more emotionally draining so he should get some rest.

When we finally made it home Aiden was just waking up and it was around five o'clock. We asked him if he wanted his favorite Chinese as his birthday dinner. We weren't disappointed with the award winning smile we were met with.

Once we ordered our fix of sweet and sour chicken, lo mien noodles, and egg rolls we all went into the living room to find a movie to watch and wait for our food to be delivered.

Aiden chose his all time favorite movie: Finding Nemo.

Once the food was delivered we decided to eat on the coffee table in the living room and watch the movie together.

After stuffing ourselves full and watching Nemo's dad hunt the ocean for his baby I thought it was the right time to tell Aiden who Edward really was.

When I loved over to Edward he was as white as a sheet and looked on the verge of losing his dinner.

"Me and Edward are going to clean up the dishes and put the leftovers away, okay Aid?" I said so I could give Edward a pep talk in the kitchen.

"Okay mama, I watch Nemo." He told me with a smile.

I reached over and tugged on Edward and we made our way into the kitchen with the dishes.

"Edward, do you love Aiden?" I asked nonchalantly.

He spun around with a astounded look on his face. "Bella, what the hell kind of question is that! Of course I love him; more than my own life!"

"Do you think Aiden loves you?" I asked him, trying to fight the smile from taking over my face.

A small smile made its way to Edward's face. "Yeah, he tells me he does every day."

"And has Aiden not on many occasions told you he wished you were his real daddy?"

A look of understanding crossed Edward's face as he finally got what I was pointing out to him. "Yeah he has." He verified.

"Thought so, now if all this is true – which you say it is – why are you making yourself sick over it? He loves you, I love you, we are a family; nothing is going to change that. This will only make us stronger and closer." I explain as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you both too. That's why I'm so afraid, I don't want everything to change and be different once we tell him." He explained.

"Edward, the most that will change is he will probably start calling you daddy. Is that such a bad thing?" I asked. The smile that broke across his face was answer enough.

Once all the dishes were done and the leftovers were put away we went back into the living room just as the movie was ending.

It was now around seven-thirty, so I figured once the news was out we could watch one more movie as a family and then go to bed. Aiden had a nap earlier, plus it is his birthday so staying up late wouldn't hurt anything.

I gave Edward's hand a reassuring squeeze and then took a deep breath before beginning.

"Aiden; why don't you come sit up here with us? I need to talk to you about something." I asked him, trying to sound reassuring to both my baby boy and his petrified father now sitting beside him.

Once we were all situated comfortably on the couch I decided it was now or never.

"Aiden; do you remember what I told you when you asked about your daddy?" I questioned.

He looked up at me with a smile before answering.

"You said you met him at school; and fell in love. But some bad stuff happened and you never got to tell him about me cause you didn't ever see him again." he explained exactly what I had told him when he had asked me some time ago.

"Exactly," I encouraged with a smile. "What would you say if I told you I found your daddy and told him about you? And that he loves you very much and wants to be a part of your life?" I asked, already guessing how excited he would be.

I was shocked when I looked down to see his eyes filling up with tears and panic covering his face.

"NO! No, no! I don't want him!" he sobbed and scrambled over into Edward's lap and wrapped himself around him.

Edward looked like someone just stabbed him in the heart and I could feel the dread seeping into my body.

"Baby, Aiden; why do you say that? You always wanted to know your daddy before." I asked, because I was honestly miffed over his reaction.

"I-I-I don't want him. I want E-E-Edward to be m-my d-daddy!" he sobbed uncontrollably into the front of Edward's shirt.

I watched as Edward visibly relaxed and pulled Aiden into him tighter.

Edward looked up into my eyes with his own tear-filled green eyes and mouthed 'let me handle this.' I nodded in encouraging and waited to see how he would handle this.

After a moment of Edward just hugging and rubbing Aiden's back, he pulled our boy back a little bit to wipe the tears from his face.

"Aiden, that's what we were trying to tell you buddy." Edward whispered to him.

"W-what you m-mean?" Aiden asked between sniffles.

Edward smiled and looked over at me, "Bella will you go get me a mirror?"

I looked at him peculiarly but did as he asked. Once I gave him the mirror, he took it by the handle and pointed it at Aiden.

"Aiden look in the mirror for me okay; look at your nose. Now look at your Mommy's nose; see how they look the same?" Aiden did as he was told and nodded with a smile when he realized they did in fact look the same.

"See they look the same because mommies and daddies give part of themselves to their babies. So like me I have my mommy's hair color and my daddy's eye color; understand?" He explained.

"So the baby looks a little bit like the mommy and a little bit like the daddy?" Aiden asked curiously.

"Exactly! Now I want you to look in the mirror again okay?" Edward asked and then glanced over at me with visible worry in his eyes.

"Look at your eyes, see how they aren't like your mommy's?" Edward asked; to which Aiden did as he was told.

"I don't have momma's eyes, so does that mean I have my daddy's?" Aiden asked, still somewhat unsure of his understanding.

"Yeah, that means you have your daddy's eyes. You have his hair and his smile too." Edward told him.

Aiden quickly looked in his mirror and then at me to check. "Smile momma! I need to make sure!" he exclaimed when I wasn't being helpful to his assessment.

"Yeah, I don't have momma's hair or smile either." He agreed.

"Now Aiden I want you to do something a little different this time okay?" He continued when Aiden nodded.

"Okay now look at your eyes again. Okay, now this time instead of looking at your mommy I want you to look at me." Edward instructed him barely above a nervous whisper.

I watched silently from beside them on the couch as Aiden reached out and touched Edward's face, then his hair and then finally when he spoke all he said was: "smile please."

Edward did as he was told and we both watched as Aiden's bright green eyes got as big as saucers and he whispered, "Edward, me and you match all that stuff."

"Yeah little man, we do match all that stuff. Do you know what I'm trying to explain to you by showing you this Aiden?" he pressed, wanting Aiden piece the puzzle together himself.

"Edward; you said mommies and daddies are the ones that give the baby pieces of them." Aiden stated, before continuing.

"But you and me match; so does that mean you're my real daddy Edward?" Aiden asked barely above a whisper. Aiden visibly held his breath waiting for his answer. As though if we were to tell him Edward wasn't his father it would break him.

After taking a deep breath Edward answered, "yeah little man I'm your real daddy."

Aiden's eyes welled up with tears as he turned to me, "Really mamma, he is?"

I cleared my throat because I was holding back my own tears and was rather choked up from their exchange.

"Yeah baby, he really is your daddy."

I barely got the words from my mouth before Aiden had launched himself at Edward and held himself around his neck in a vice grip.

Edward wrapped his arms around Aiden and I could see a few tears fall from his eyes over the fact that his son had accepted him so willingly.

Aiden finally pulled away with a 100-watt smile on his face.

"Don't cry daddy, everything is okay; I love you." Aiden told him while wiping the few tears from Edwards face in reassurance.

"I love you too Aiden." Edward told him.

That night the three of us fell asleep on the couch watching another movie with content smiles on all our faces; finally our family was really together.

* * *

**I was actually brought on a "train adventure" like Aiden's when I was little; so that's where this idea came from. My nephew had a far better time than I did…I guess it's a boy thing.**

**So there it is the long awaited reveal to Aiden. Hope you all liked it. Again I apologize for such a long wait! **

**Please Read & Review! =)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
